


Dichotomy [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: Author's original summary: "Episode coda for Season Four's "Trio", and pretty much AU from there. Humor, silliness, all the usual warnings for my fic apply."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dichotomy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/107708) by [toomuchplor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/pseuds/toomuchplor). 



> Thanks to toomuchplor for blanket permission to podfic!

Link to download/stream podfic [here.](https://app.box.com/s/lh4jonlaegq1tmid7226xj9f6fj64tin)

Download from the audiofic archive [FORTHCOMING].

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.

Music Credits: "Linus and Lucy," from _A Boy Named Charlie Brown,_ by the Vince Guaraldi Trio.


End file.
